Nights With A Wolf
by Nyx'sBlackRose
Summary: Just a story about Nightwing and an Oc of mine named Wolf. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Meeting

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! This is a series of one-shots and mini-stories about Nightwing and an OC thief I thought up named Wolf. If you like it, keep reading. If you don't, go back to the main menu. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Wolf and her alter-ego, who you might see soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Nightwing frowned as he made his way across the rooftops. There had been robberies at local jewelery stores all month, but he'd always arrived too late to do anything. He hoped he'd get there early enough to catch the burglar in the act. As he landed on the rooftop of Jacob's Jewels, he was rewarded with a human shape climbing out of the building's skylight.<p>

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" He asked, drawing out a set of mini bo staffs in preparation for a battle. His eyes widened behind his mask as the thief stepped into the moonlight. The thief was a she! Her costume was basic black, with a small tuft of silver fur around her neck that was striped with navy and black. A silver belt circled her waist, resting on her hips. Her boots and gloves were the same way, black but trimmed in navy and black striped silver fur. Her hair was black with thin, matching silver and navy stripes, and her eyes were hidden behind a black mask like his own. She smirked as she looked Nightwing over.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Bat's stand-in. Didya get stuck on patrol duty again, Junior?" she asked, smirking. She tossed her bag of stolen jewels upward and lashed out at him, landing a good kick on his stomach and successfully knocking the breath out of him. Then, she punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the rooftop on his back. She smirked as she caught her bag and walked over to him.

"Awww, I thought you were stronger than that, Wings. Can't you handle a little 'ol stray like me?" She asked, standing over him, head cocked to the side. Her smirk vanished as Nightwing kicked her feet out from under her, stood up, and easily pinned her under him, his face inches from hers.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice cold. She smirked again as she went limp in his grasp. He relaxed his grip the slightest bit, and that was all she needed. With a low growl, she tossed him off of her, stood up, grabbed her bag, and ran to the edge of the rooftop. Before she jumped off, she looked back at the surprised and dazed bird.

"My name is Wolf, and let's say that I'm doing this just 'cause," she answered. "Hope to see you again, Nightwing." She winked and blew him a kiss before jumping to the next rooftop and disappearing within seconds. Nightwing stood up carefully, making sure there weren't any injuries from the thief he now knew as Wolf.

_You're not getting away that easily next time,_he thought as the moon began to set above him.

* * *

><p>I know, lame ending, lame fight, etc. I'll try to have better ideas for later chapters. Hope you all enjoyed as much as you could. R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Allies?

Hey, guys! Nyx'sBlackRose here to bring you chapter 2 after much brainstorming and many, many songs on my MP3 player. Hope you enjoy(and if you can't, then tolerate) this one. Disclaimer: I only own Wolf!

* * *

><p>When Nightwing learned about the robberies in South Gotham, he rushed over as fast as he could, thinking that Wolf, his new sorta enemy, was behind it. Upon arrival at the warehouse that was storing Roman artifacts for the Gotham Museum, he discovered that he was at least half-right about Wolf. What he didn't expect was to come across Wolf fending off Ra's Al Ghul's league of assassins from getting their hands on the artifacts, which would no doubt be used in some sort of 'destruction of mankind' plan that Al Ghul would unleash on the unwitting population of the Earth. She was probably just keeping them from taking anything before she did, but Nightwing felt that she wasn't thinking about herself as she defended the artifacts from the ninjas.<p>

As she knocked a ninja back into a set of crates, she looked up in time to see him land on a beam in the ceiling. She spoke up as he landed next to her and began to knock around the assassins himself.

"Yo, Wing. What took ya? I've been here for twenty minutes already! Hasn't anyone told you not to keep a lady waiting?" she said, smirking as a few ninjas went flying through the air. He smirked himself as he knocked a few ninjas down and out with his bo staff.

"Sorry, there was a mob raid downtown. Didn't get the bulletin 'till I was halfway home."

Wolf shrugged as she punched out another ninja. "At least you're here now, Wings."

Soon, the odds being at two against a few hundred, maybe even thousand, the tables turned, with Nightwing and Wolf having to keep dodging attacks from Ra's Al Ghul's forces. The two wound up back-to-back in a matter of minutes. They assessed the situation and looked back at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Then, surprisingly, they joined hands. After a second, they began to knock out the surrounding ninjas with new gusto, using themselves and their partners as weapons.

(I know I didn't describe that well enough. If any of you have seen The Batman, they're fighting like Batman and Catwoman did in 'The Bat and the Cat' in season 1. Better?)

After all of the assassins were knocked out and Gordon and his officers were on the way, Nightwing and Wolf went up to the roof to wait. Nightwing turned to Wolf, who was sitting down on the edge of the rooftop, alternately watching the sky above and the streets below.

"Why did you keep them from getting at the artifacts?" he asked, meaning the ninjas. Wolf looked up from watching the streets, turning to look over at the Aerial Avenger.

"What do you mean?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Why didn't you just join them? It would've been easy to make a deal with them and get a cut of the artifacts."

Wolf frowned slightly, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear before answering.

"I just didn't like the look of those guys. I just knew they were up to something extra-rotten somehow, something that I knew better to get involved with," she shrugged. "As they say, 'I dunno know how I knows it, I jes' knows it.' It's just a feeling I get sometimes. Call it woman's intuition if you want."

Nightwing smiled slightly. "As weird as that sounds, I'll take it; I've seen and heard a lot of weirder stuff."

They paused as the GCPD pulled up to the warehouse. Nightwing moved towards them.

"I better go fill the commissioner in," he said, getting ready to jump. Wolf stood up herself and stretched.

"I better go, too; don't wanna be accused of being an accessory," she said. Nightwing turned to look back at her and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Gordon's not like Mason was; he can be trusted. All I have to do is say you're my ally-" Wolf raised an eyebrow.

"You'd really say that just to get me off the hook?" she asked.

Nightwing stopped for a second to consider what he had said. Wolf was a wanted thief, and just because she'd helped him take out a group of other criminals once, he's offering to keep her out of trouble. The Batman in him was telling him not to trust her, but something else in him said to let her get away with it, that she could and would help him out again. He considered his options for another minute before answering her.

"I could. . .but how do I know you won't turn on me and go off stealing again?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the thief himself. Wolf walked over to him, a genuine smile on her lips.

"Y'know, you actually made a good point, Wings. It's smart to question someone like me about sticking to the plan after you make it. I'll tell you how you can trust me: I always honor a deal-after I shake on it, that is." She held out a hand and looked up at him. "You keep me out of Gotham Penn, and you'll have me for backup from now on, without worrying about me stealing anything along the way. Deal?"

Nightwing looked at her hand for a moment before nodding and extending his own hand, shaking hers.

"Deal. Now, I better go down there before the Commissioner starts thinking this was another crank call from Robin. See you tomorrow night for patrol, Wolf." he said, leaping down to join Gordon and the rest of the police force. Wolf smiled down at him for a minute before nodding and jumping to the next rooftop, slowly disappearing out of sight.

* * *

><p>So, how'd you guys like this new chapter? At least it was longer than the last one. Let me know what you guys think! R+R, and no flames, everybody! See you all next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Second Meeting

Hey,guys! I know, I haven't updated for what, a week? Sorry; I wasn't sure what to write next. Then this little piece came to me! Hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer: I only own Wolf and her alter-ego, whom you will meet here.

* * *

><p>Dick groaned silently as he tugged his dress shirt's collar. Bruce had insisted that he, Tim, and Barbara all come with him to the next social event, saying that all of his employees, or rather students, had to attend if he had to. Dick managed a strangled smile as the Bat family exited the safety of the limo and walked into the waiting claws of the Gotham paparazzi.<p>

* * *

><p>After they had escaped the local sharks masquerading as reporters by the arrival of the mayor, the Bat family spread out, Tim heading to the desert table, Barb to the dance floor, and Bruce into the crowd. Dick left the ritzy house and entered the garden, thanking every God he knew for the silence. He walked through the spacious garden, admiring the dozens of beautiful flowers and enjoying the peace compared to all the noise inside. He came to a small gazebo before long that was flanked on one side by a small river ending in a mini lake. He stepped inside the gazebo, and was surprised by another person already there. They lifted their head with a start, and Dick looked into the most beautiful set of brown eyes he had ever seen. The person, now revealed as a girl, quickly shut the notebook on her lap and stood up.<p>

"I'm sorry," she murmured timidly, bowing her head. She was wearing a formal blue kimono trimmed in silver, her long black hair tied up in a bun with silver ribbon. Dick shook his head and stepped forward.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied. "I should have looked before I came in." He sat down. "I didn't see you inside. I assume you came out here to escape the hoopla going on in there?" He jerked a thumb in the direction of the house.

The girl smiled slightly and lifted her head to nod. "Yeah, I can't stand it when it gets this loud," she answered, sitting down again. "I always come out here when I can't hear myself think inside anymore."

Dick smiled. "Well, I better introduce myself if we're gonna be weathering out the party together; I'm Dick Grayson. And your name would be?"

The girl smiled back with a quiet giggle. "Sorry, I should have introduced myself right away. I'm Kabuki Sagara. I go by Kiki, though."

Dick winked at her slightly, causing her to giggle again. "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Sagara. Can I ask what you were writing in that notebook when I barged in?"

Kiki blushed slightly. "I was drawing, actually. You can look if you want," she said, handing the notebook to him.

Dick opened it and flipped through a few pages in stunned silence. Every single page had an incredible sketch on it! He studied flowers, trees, birds, and other animals and plants that were drawn accurately down to the last little detail. In another few minutes, he closed it and silently handed it back to Kiki, who was nervously waiting a critique of her best and favorite drawings. Dick stared at her for a few seconds with an unreadable expression, then broke out into a warm smile.

"Your drawings are amazing," he said, causing Kiki to blush again in embarrassed glee. "Have you ever submitted any to an art magazine?"

Kiki shook her head. "I've always wanted to, but I'm not really sure if anyone else would like them."

Dick smiled at her. "How could anyone not like them? They're great! You've got all the details, even the small ones that most people would miss."

Kiki smiled back at him. "Thanks, Dick. If you thought mine were good, you should've seen my mothers' back in the day. Now _hers_ were incredible. Why don't we swap addresses and numbers, and you come to see them sometime?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." he replied. Kiki ripped a page out of her notebook and tore it in half, they wrote their info down, and traded scraps of paper.

They talked together for another hour, trading information about themselves and laughing at each others' stories, until Bruce appeared at the gazebo entrance.

"Dick, the party's over. It's time to go; I'm sorry, miss," he added to Kiki.

"Ki, this is Bruce Wayne; Bruce, this is Kabuki Sagara." Dick introduced as he stood to go. Kiki stood as well and shook Bruce's outstretched hand.

"A pleasure, Ms. Sagara," he said as they shook.

"Same here, sir," Kiki replied, then turned to Dick when they dropped hands. "You better not forget to stop by or call, Grayson," she teased him.

Dick smiled back. "Don't worry, I will. See you soon, Kiki." He followed Bruce out of the garden, back through the house, and back into the safety of the limo. While Barb and Tim fought in the front row of seats, Bruce took the time to grill Dick about his new friend.

"You looked like you had fun, Dick," he said. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Lay off, Bruce; I barely met her. She's just a friend." After that, Dick refused to say anything else about his new friend Kiki. But as they pulled up to Wayne Manor, he couldn't help the strange feeling that he'd met her somewhere else before.

* * *

><p>*Sigh*Yes, this is basically a filler chapter. I wanna do a chapter for V-day, but I didn't wanna get the romance started yet. Let me know what you guys think by R and R-ing. See you guys next time, and no flames however bad it may be, guys!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Visit

Hey, guys! Here I am again, with the newest chapter. I'm afraid it's a filler, too. *bows* I'm sorry! I'm doing a chapter for V-day, and I'm waiting for the right time to post it. Until then, please excuse the filler pieces. Now that that's cleared up, on to the next chapter! Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Batman. I only own Wolf and Kiki.

* * *

><p>It was a week later before Dick could visit his new friend; crime in Gotham had risen a bit, and Batman had had every available member of the Bat family on patrol every night until they had stopped the local small-time criminals again. Dick paused for a second to check the addresses on the house and scrap of paper; yes, this was the right house. Dick pulled into the driveway of a three-story townhouse and walked up to the door after locking the car. He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. The door opened, and Kiki, dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, greeted him.<p>

"Hey, Grayson; long time no talk. I almost thought you'd forgotten about me!" she said, motioning for him to come in.

"Sorry, I had a lot of work to do for Bruce," he apologized as he entered. Kiki closed the door behind him.

"Now, where are those pics you mentioned?" he asked, rubbing his hands together in mock-anticipation.

Kiki chuckled and nodded toward the stairs. "Follow me; the library where we keep them is on the second floor."

"We?" Dick asked as they climbed up the wooden staircase.

"My older brother and I," Kiki explained. "He's traveling at the moment, but it's just the two of us when he's here." Kiki opened the door to the library and was greeted with a loud bark that startled Dick slightly.

"Well, almost," Kiki chuckled as she reached down to pet the brown-furred Chihuahua sitting by the door.

"This is Papi," she said, scratching the little dog behind his ears before straightening up. Dick bent down to pet him.

"The family bullhorn, right?" he asked as he patted the dog on the head. Kiki chuckled and nodded.

"We've got more dogs around here than Papi, though," Kiki warned. Dick straightened up with a nod.

"Thanks for letting me know; and remind me to bring earplugs next time," he said, imagining a whole pack of Chihuahuas in the backyard. Kiki shook her head in amusement.

"Papi's our only little Chihuahua around here," she said, stepping over to a big wooden desk by a bay window with a window seat and beginning to rummage through the papers laying on the desktop. Dick visibly relaxed, unaware that he had tensed at the thought of more Chihuahuas.

"The rest of them are all bigger dogs, from our bulldog to our Great Dane and Irish wolfhound." Kiki continued, giving a small cry of triumph as she found what she was looking for and making her way back to Dick, who was slightly paler than before.

"How many dogs do you guys have?" he asked, sitting down at a nearby library table. Kiki held in a giggle and sat down next to him, opening the sketchbook she'd fished out of the mess of papers on the old wooden desk.

"Only about a dozen, no need to worry," she said, pushing the notebook towards Dick. "Here are mom's drawings; hope you like them."

Dick picked up the sketchbook and began to look through it; he was more amazed at the drawings in it than the ones Kiki had drawn! There were nature scenes with plant and animal life like Kiki's, but there were others, too: landscapes in ink and paint, portraits in charcoal, and dragons and other fairy tale-type creatures in pastels and rich oils. Dick was speechless when he handed the sketchbook back to Kiki, who stood and placed it on an semi-empty bookshelf, then returned to her seat. When she sat back down, Kiki rested her chin in her hands and looked at Dick.

"So, what do you think?" she asked with a smile. Dick shook his head in amazement.

"Your mom was an incredible artist," he said, smiling at Kiki, who chuckled a little.

"Thanks. I hope I'm as half as good as her someday," Kiki looked at her watch, then back at Dick.

"Wanna go down to the kitchen to get something to eat?" she asked. Dick nodded, and they headed down the stairs with Papi behind.

As they entered the kitchen, Dick was surprised by a big German Shepard lying down beside the counter. Kiki knelt down to pet him, speaking a few words of Spanish to him before standing back up and placing a pair of plates on the counter.

"That is obviously another of our dogs, Delgado," Kiki said as she prepared a set of sandwiches and a pair of hot chocolate mugs. Dick nodded, and bent down to pet the second dog himself.

"Hola, boy. You're a good dog, aren't you?" Dick asked, petting the dog on the head. Delgado wagged his tail slightly in reply, and licked Dick's hand before Dick stood up. Kiki handed over one of the sandwiches and a mug and they ate together as they talked about themselves, telling each other things that they hadn't had time to get to at their last meeting. A few hours had passed before Dick looked at the clock.

"Sorry to eat and run, Ki, but I gotta go; Bruce has me on the late shift tonight." Dick said, getting up from the table and walking toward the door. Kiki walked him to the door.

"Don't worry about it," she said, waving him off. "Feel free to drop by anytime after work or on your days off. I can introduce you to the rest of the pack."

Dick smiled and nodded as he slid behind the wheel of his car. He pulled out of the driveway and waved before he went down the street and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>sigh***** I know it's lame, I know it, but I promise that I'll make the next one much better. Please R+R, and no flames, please, in you can help it. See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Kiss?

Hey, guys! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for: the Valentine's Day chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Batman: the Animated series; I only own Wolf and Kiki.

* * *

><p>Nightwing sighed as he looked over the city. He was stuck on patrol duty. For the third night in a row. Barb and Bruce had gone out for a Valentine's dinner, and Tim had refused to come out of his room after school, saying he didn't wanna go anywhere until the next day to save himself from the girls in his classes. Which left him being the only responsible one for the night. A shape landed next to him with a quiet grunt, snapping him out of his depressed mood for the moment.<p>

"Hey, Wings," Wolf greeted him, drawing herself to her full height and stretching before joining him on the edge of the roof.

Nightwing smiled and nodded to her. "What took you?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I had to escape my cousins; they wanted me to go on a blind date tonight," Wolf stopped and shuddered theatrically.

"Thankfully, I gave them the 'have to study for midterms' excuse and split before they could catch me." Nightwing nodded sympathetically. He and Bruce both knew what it was like being conned into a blind date by family. Nightwing was about to reply when an alarm went off at the bank across the street from the hero's perch.

"They're playing our song, Wings! Time to work!" Wolf grinned and leapt off the building's edge.

Nightwing chuckled and followed her down to the bank. They were greeted by a familiar sight: Bane in his power suit, energized by the venom running through the fuel lines hooked up to him. Bane turned and growled at the former Boy Wonder and his new comrade.

"So, you wanna play in the big leagues?" he asked, ripping the door of the bank vault off its hinges.

"Try this on for size!" he yelled, tossing the door at them with his super-strength. Nightwing and Wolf barely dodged the door when Bane started throwing the safety-deposit boxes at the heroes. They dodged and deflected as many as they could, but when there were too many boxes flying at them to do either, they hid behind the now partly-crushed vault door to catch their breath and make a plan.

"You distract Bane, and I'll cut off his venom supply," Nightwing told Wolf, who nodded before rushing out from behind the vault door and cartwheeling to avoid Bane's newest assault.

"Aw, c'mon, big guy! Can't you do any better than that?" Wolf taunted as she dodged another barrage of deposit boxes. Nightwing crept up behind the powerhouse villain and drew a throwing knife out of one of his belt pockets, preparing to cut off the supply of venom to Bane's system.

The villain let out an enraged yell and tossed a nearby desk at the new heroine, catching her off-guard. She gasped as the desk knocked her back a good ten feet, causing her to hit the wall.

"Was that good enough for you, puppy?" Bane taunted as Wolf dazedly sat up, holding her head. He stopped jeering as a second later, his fuel lines dangling uselessly from the back of his suit, spilling green-tinted liquid onto the floor as he fainted and shrunk back to his normal size.

Nightwing ran from the unconscious villain to his partner, carefully helping her up and checking her for injuries. As the GCPD arrived on the scene, Nightwing told Commissioner Gordon what had happened. Then, he and Wolf retreated back to their rooftop lookout after Wolf was checked over by an EMT that had been summoned with the police to the bank. Wolf winced as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ow," she groaned. "I hate it when I get head injuries; the headaches last for a week." Nightwing couldn't help but smile at her.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to goad a super-powered bad guy into tossing a desk at you," he suggested playfully. She smacked his shoulder, but smiled when she did so.

"So, what's next?" he asked her, rubbing his now bruised shoulder. Wolf shrugged.

"I'm heading back home to validate my excuse; of course, I could stay on patrol for another hour or so. . ." she looked at Nightwing hopefully. He shook his head sternly.

"Nice try, but you should rest," he told her, his eyes serious behind his mask. Wolf pouted, but sighed and nodded.

"Fine," she grumbled, standing up and wobbling slightly. Nightwing rose himself and steadied her.

She grinned up at him slightly.

"Thanks, Wings. You really know how to show a lady a good time," she teased, stepping back from him. She turned to go, but stopped at the edge of the building. She turned around, snapping her fingers.

"Whoops, almost forgot," she chastised herself, turning around and dashing back to where Nightwing was standing. She stopped beside him. Before he could ask what she forgot, she kissed him on the cheek, then turned and raced back to the edge of the building.

"Happy V-day, Wings!" she called over her shoulder before she jumped over to the next building, leaving a very stunned Nightwing behind her. He stared after her with a stunned expression of his face; he raised a hand to touch his cheek where she'd taken him by surprise with the kiss a minute earlier. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her fade into the distance.

* * *

><p>Well, that's it for this chapter; I'll have an aftermath chapter up soon. In the meantime, R+R, and no flames, please! See you all soon!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Hey guys, It's me again! Sorry for the long wait; I almost ran out of ideas, which is why this chapter's all about Kiki (and Wolf, of course). Ideas would be appreciated for the next few chapters, though. If anyone has a few, just review or PM me and let me know about 'em! Now, on with the filler chapter! Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own BtAS; I only own Kiki and Wolf, and maybe a few cousins and/or siblings who _may_ pop up sooner or later. . . .

* * *

><p>Wolf giggled as she landed on the roof of a three-story townhouse in downtown Gotham.<p>

_The look on Wing's face was priceless!_ She thought as she climbed down to a second-story window ledge and flipped the latch on the window, then jumped inside. She stretched and yawned, wincing slightly as her sore muscles reacted to the movement. Wolf picked up a phone and dialed a number, gathering up a set of normal clothes as she did so. She held the phone to her ear and walked into the bathroom with the clothes still in her arms. Luckily, her big brother answered as she got ready to shower.

"Yo?" the person on the other end asked, loud music echoing over the line and making Wolf wince.

"Hey, Sozo, it's me," Wolf said, taking off her costume and stepping into the shower after putting her phone on speaker.

"Hey, sis! What's up? I thought you were studying tonight," Sozo said, shifting the phone to his other ear as she turned the music down some. "I'm hearing water; either you got caught in a baseball game with the guys and are hitting the showers, or you're night-fishing at the river again with Als."

Wolf chuckled as she cleaned her cuts, wincing slightly as the soap went over them. "Seth and the others talked me into taking a study break and playing a few innings with them at the old lot; I just got in a few minutes ago. Just calling to check in before I hit the hay. How's Brazil?"

On the other end of the line, Sozo grinned widely. "It's awesome!" he replied. "The people are really cool, the animals are even cooler, and you wouldn't believe the food they've got over here! Their local desert is almost as good as Aunt Sapphire's chocolate pudding pies!"

Wolf licked her lips and groaned appreciatively as she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. "You better try to smuggle me home a few pieces," she ordered jokingly, toweling off her hair and braiding it.

Sozo saluted, even though Wolf couldn't see it. "Aye aye, Sarge," he joked. "And a few slices of pie aren't all that I'll be sending you," he added.

Wolf's eyes lit up as she pulled her tank top over her head. "You found another one?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep," he answered, grinning wider than before and looking down at the small statue in his hand. "You'll love it; it's beautiful."

Wolf smiled as she picked up the phone, took it off speaker and held it to her ear,scooping up her costume as she exited the room.

"Thanks, bro," she said, dropping the costume in her laundry hamper and sitting down on her bed.

"No prob, little sis," Sozo answered affectionately. He turned to look at his clock. "We better get off; I'm leaving at daybreak, and you gotta hit the hay, too; you've got your first big art class presentation tomorrow, right?"

Wold chuckled as she leaned back against her pillows. "Right. See you in a month or so?"

Sozo nodded. "Yep. I'll call you when we break for lunch, though. Bye, Ki. Love ya, and good luck tomorrow!"

Wolf, or as we know her now as Kiki, nodded, too. "Bye, bro. Same to you!" She hung up the phone and placed it back into its cradle, rolling over onto her stomach and shutting off her bedroom light. She smiled at the thought of her older brother calling her at noon the next day, filling her in on everything that had happened so far, tripping over his own words in excitement. She drifted off, still thinking about her brother in Latin America, her thoughts mingling with the stunned expression on Nightwing's face as she'd went home.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the wait, guys; the idea thing still stands: if anyone has any ideas about the next few chapters, just review or PM me, and let me know what you think. In the meantime, R+R, and no flames, please! BTW, virtual deserts for anyone who can tell me which anime Sozo's from!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey, guys! Yes, I'm finally updating again after so long. Sorry for the waiting period; I just wanted to wait until I had a semi-solid idea for this chapter before I updated. Anyway, here's the newest chapter, and without further ado, here we go! Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say that I own Batman The Animated Series, I own nothing besides Kiki and Wolf.

* * *

><p>As the car pulled up to the arts center, Dick could barely hold back his smile. Today was Kiki's art class's presentation day, which was when the students would gather together their best pieces and display them in a big mock-art show at the center. When Kiki told him about it on the phone, his first thought was to get the Bat family together and go to show their support and encouragement, and to surprise her with their appearance.<p>

When Bruce stopped the car, Dick as the first one out, not even pausing to open the door; he vaulted over it instead. (Better explanation: If you've ever seen any of those old movies where a character(s) jumps over the door of a convertible with its top down, that's what Dick's doing.)

"What are you guys waiting for?" Dick demanded, turning to look back at the others, who were just opening their doors. "The show's gonna start at any minute!"

Tim jumped out and raced over to Dick after he'd shut his door. The two made sure Bruce and Barb were following, then raced for the doors of the building, fighting a little along the way.

Barb chuckled. "I haven't seen Dick this excited in a long time," she said. "Do you suppose this has anything to do with Kiki, Bruce?" she asked, turning towards her mentor.

Bruce shrugged and smiled. "We'll just have to see, Barb. We'll just have to see." The two exchanged a knowing look and followed the younger boys into the art center. It only took them a minute to find Kiki's booth; it was only a few feet away from the entrance. Kiki was talking to an older couple and didn't notice the Bats creeping up behind her. As the couple walked toward another booth, Dick poked Kiki in the shoulder, making her jump and whirl around.

"Dick!" she gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to give you a little support," Dick explained with a smile, nodding to the little group behind him. Kiki smiled st the others.

"I'm glad all of you came to see me," Kiki said. "I'm glad to see you again, too, Barb," she added, smiling at Barbara. Barb smiled back.

"Same here," she answered cheerfully. "And I love your outfit!" she added, nodding to Kiki's blue and silver kimono top and ankle-length black and white cherry blossom skirt.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at Barb. "My cousin made this for me last week. If you want a similar outfit, I could talk to her about it." Kiki offered.

"I'd love to have one! When would your cousin-" Barb began, but was stopped mid-sentence by Bruce.

"Barb, we came to see Kiki's artwork, not her wardrobe," Bruce scolded lightly. Barb nodded, embarrassed. She turned back to Kiki.

"Sorry; we can talk about the clothes later. Now, I wanna look at your art!" Barb said, taking Kiki's arm and letting Kiki lead the way.

She showed them all of her favorites, which they praised, and Bruce commented on buying at least a few of them for the office and the mansion. Kiki finished the presentation off with her absolute favorite painting: A wolf with silver fur standing at the edge of a cliff, howling at the full moon hanging above it. The others were in awe of the painting.

"You made this by yourself?" Tim asked, stunned. Kiki nodded shyly.

"Wolves are my favorite animals," she explained. "there's just something about them; I'm just drawn to them for some reason."

"It's an amazing piece of art," Bruce praised. Kiki blushed.

"Kiki, I'd like to buy a few of your pieces, if it's alright with you," Bruce said to her. Kiki smiled.

"Thank you Bruce," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm glad you like them so much." They sorted out what Bruce wanted to buy, then Kiki and her teacher made the transaction with Bruce. Bruce carried out the pieces with the others' help, and shook hands with Kiki again before he, Barb, and Tim left. Kiki smiled widely as the other three members of the Bat family disappeared around the corner.

"Dick, I can't believe it; my first big sale!" She hugged him around the neck in excitement. Dick chuckled and hugged her back for a minute, then gently untangled her arms from around his neck.

"Congrats, Ki," he told her. "Now, can we go back inside? I'm starving!" Kiki laughed as they headed back inside together.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter! I'm sorry I didn't include any action yet; I'm still working out what to do next. The offer stands: if any of you have ideas on what should happen next, let me know. In the meantime, R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've put this story on hold for so long, but I've been running out of ideas, so I'm going by the Batman: Gotham Adventures comics for a bit, okay? Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kiki, Wolf, and my other Ocs, got it? BTW, this chapter has parts taken from the first issue of the Batman: GA comics, K? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next few weeks after the art show were peaceful for Kiki and the others, since all the major baddies were locked in Arkham for the moment; it figures that it wouldn't last. Kiki was in the living room of the second story of the townhouse drawing a random pattern in her notebook and thinking about her brother as the TV droned on in the background; he had called the night before just like she had predicted: in complete excitement, tripping over his words to tell her about everything he had seen.<p>

Kiki had listened with a smile, reassuring him several times that she was still on the line. He told her that her newest care package was on the way to Gotham as they spoke, and asked her to tell their aunts, uncles, and cousins when she saw them that he was okay, and that he was going to try to send everyone something sooner or later. When he hung up, Kiki was happy that he was able to be a globe-trotter like their father had been, and wondering if she had a few psychic abilities like their Aunt Jean and cousin Joey.

Kiki's attention was diverted from her brother as a news broadcast interrupted the movie that had been playing.

"We've just received word that Batman and The Joker have been sighted in Gotham Square. . ." the reporter, Summer Gleeson, said with a smile.

_Bats and Joker? What now?_ Kiki wondered, flipping her notebook shut as the reporter went on.

"Camera crews are on their way, and we'll cut away there as soon as we're ready. In the meantime, we're about to go to the boardroom of Reid Pharmaceuticals, where President and CEO G. Douglas Reid has called a sudden and mysterious press conference."

"Reid? He works with Uncle Warren; why would he call a press conference?" Kiki frowned, sitting up and focusing on the TV screen. A picture of a man of at least sixty years with gray hair, glasses, and a small gray mustache, holding a giant pair of scissors with an even older man on his right, and a very familiar figure on his left.

_Is that Bruce?_ She asked herself in surprise as she examined the third figure in the enlarged photograph.

"Reid has long since been a newsmaker in Gotham City. . .since his unsuccessful bid for Mayor eight years ago. He has stayed in the news with his spectacular donations to local hospitals and clinics." The image on the screen changed to a quick spread of different hospitals and clinics that Reid had helped, then settled on a picture of Reid with a man about thirty years younger than himself with brown hair and eyes against a background of ships and seagulls.

"But these days the news has been tragic for the Reid family. He is pictured here with his son Glenn, in a photo taken one week ago-"

The picture changed, and Kiki's eyes widened in horror. "Just two days before Glenn became the latest victim in The Joker's recent crime spree." The young man's face had changed; it was paler, and a wide smile adorned it, his eyes glassy and empty.

_Poor Mr. Reid; does Uncle Warren know about this? _Kiki thought, the former with sympathy, the latter with concern and curiosity. The image on the screen changed again, this time into live footage of Mr. Reid in front of a podium covered with microphones.

"Originally tonight, I planned to announce a reward for The Joker's capture. I've just been informed, however, that that might be moments away. I realize now that it's not enough. He will never meet up with justice in liberal Gotham City. He will simply go back to his comfortable cell-and my son will still be dead," Mr. Reid held up a wanted poster with Joker's profile on it and the paper below it rolled up; as he spoke again, he unrolled the rest of the poster, revealing an incredibly high amount of money.

"So instead, I'm offering fifty million dollars to the person who kills this inhuman fiend, once and for all, and makes sure no other family has to go through what we've suffered." Kiki's jaw dropped and she rushed into her room without bothering to turn the TV off. She quickly slipped into her costume and pulled on her mask, grabbing the Nightcom(1) Nightwing had given her after their last get-together. As she stepped back into the living room as the footage on the TV changed into The Joker being captured by Batman with Ms. Gleeson's voiceover on the footage.

"We'll be coming back to the remarkable developments at the Reid Corporation in moments. But we cut away live now as the camera crews are on the scene of Gotham Square to witness Batman's daring capture of Gotham's fifty million dollar man."

_I gotta find Wings,_ Wolf thought as she turned off the TV and left by the bay window in the opposite wall, traveling by rooftop until she saw her partner run by on foot.

"Yo, Wings!" she called, jumping from the rooftop to the ground to join him. He looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, not slowing his stride.

"I saw the news; thought you guys could use another able body." She replied, jogging to catch up with him. He nodded, coming to a stop as he reached a motorcycle with a black and blue paint job. He tossed Wolf a dark blue helmet with black stripes and donned a plain black one.

"Hop on," he ordered as he started the cycle up and got on. Wolf saluted, put the helmet on, and hopped on the bike behind him, putting her arms around his waist. They sped past most of Gotham, and Wolf watched as crowds of citizens gathered together as they plotted how to kill The Joker. She shook her head sadly at them as they went by.

_How could they even think of trying to kill a fellow human being? Okay, it might be a stretch with the Joker, but still, he was a normal human once. . ._

Her attention was averted as Nightwing pushed a button and a wall opened up in the nearby hillside; as they went through it into a long tunnel, Wolf finally asked Nightwing, "Where are we going?"

"The Batcave," he replied. "It's the only safe place Batman can keep Joker until Arkham and the city are safe again." Wolf nodded, lightly resting her chin on his shoulder as they finished going through the tunnel and finally entered the Batcave.

* * *

><p>It looked just as Wolf had imagined it to: an underground cavern with dozens of nooks, crannies, and levels for training and other things with a main floor adorned with a supercomputer and room for the Bat vehicles, plus a high ceiling with plenty of room for the resident pet bats to make their homes and not be disturbed. Batman and Batgirl stood on the main platform with the Joker handcuffed to the railing along the edge of the platform; Robin was entertaining himself by doing tricks on another piece of railing not too far away from the others. The Batfamily members looked up as Nightwing came into the cavern and stopped behind the Batmobile. Joker was in the middle of a pointless rant when Nightwing and Wolf came in.<p>

"Call Amnesty International. Every man in a free country is entitled to TV!" he said, then noticed Nightwing get off the bike and pull his helmet off, blocking Wolf from view as she did the same. "Hey Lucy! Little Ricky's home!"

"Saw the news; figured you'd have him here." Nightwing said to Batman, ignoring Joker's comments.

"Do you have any idea of the time, young man? Your father and I have been worried sick!" Joker scolded with a smirk; he noticed Wolf and his smirk grew bigger. "And you brought a friend home for dinner!" Wolf glared at him, then turned to Batman, unconsciously moving closer to Nightwing.

"Need a hand?" Nightwing asked Batman.

"It's completely under control, Nightwing." Batman replied, looking Wolf over with a frown. He paused as footsteps were heard; everyone turned to look at the staircase leading down to the Batcave.

"More company? It's a party!" Joker exclaimed cheerfully.

"Robin!" Batman ordered, going over to join Nightwing and Wolf as Robin raced for the staircase, stopping whoever was going down to join them.

"I suppose this is the former jewel thief that was eluding capture?" he asked Nightwing as Wolf tensed at the tone of his voice. Nightwing frowned and narrowed his eyes at his former mentor.

"She's gone straight; she's my partner now, Batman." He answered firmly, his hand going to Wolf's shoulder and squeezing it in reassurance, making Wolf relax slightly. Batman didn't look convinced by Nightwing's statement.

"We'll talk later, Dick," He said in a voice too low for Wolf to hear. Nightwing scowled but nodded as Robin came back down the stairs.

"We're needed; Gordon's lit the signal." Robin told them.

"Robin, you're with me," Batman told the newest Boy Wonder who raced over to the Batmobile and hopped in the passenger seat in response.

"Nightwing, you and your. . ._partner_. . .are welcome to come along. . ." Batman added, glancing disapprovingly at Wolf.

"No thanks. I patrol the streets with a different partner now." Nightwing answered, putting his helmet back on and getting back on the bike, Wolf following him with a slight smile. They took off as the Batmobile pulled out of the central cave.

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Wolf asked as she and Nightwing sped back into Gotham.<p>

"We monitor the crowds and wait for something to happen," Nightwing answered calmly, pulling over and stopping at the building around the corner of the police station, getting off the bike and taking off his helmet. Wolf followed him, then climbed up the side of the building to the top, Nightwing behind her. They perched on the edge of the building and watched the crowd of people, waiting for something to happen. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long; a blond guy dressed in black walked up to the station steps with a handcuffed Joker in tow. The man turned out to be Clayface trying to get his hands on the reward money.

"I'll go first; you follow me." Nightwing ordered, throwing a mini bo-staff at the lump of clay before jumping down.

"Believe me, Clayface, I'd rather not do this. . .you're way on the far side of disgusting," Nightwing said as he landed in front of the villain. Wolf jumped down to join him and they cart-wheeled through Clayface and finished the taunt as they landed behind him.

"But some things in life you've just gotta go through, right Wings?"

"Hey!" Clayface complained, turning to face the two vigilantes.

"Sure hope this works; it'll take me a week to clean out my hair." Nightwing muttered to Wolf, who snorted in amusement. They lifted the hood of the rig behind them and removed a set of the jumper cables, each taking a cable half and hiding it behind their backs. (If you don't get what I'm saying, try tracking down this issue online and you'll get it.)

"Come a little closer, sewer lips. . ." she taunted with a smirk.

"You're gonna pay for this, you runts!" Clayface growled as he came closer, changing one of his hands into a giant mace.

"Pay? How about we charge it?" They asked together, jumping up and clipping the cables to Clayface, letting the electricity from the rig's engine turn Clayface into mush. Smoke scented with burning clay surrounded the two, making Wolf gag and wave it away while Nightwing coughed.

"Ugh, 'Fried Clayface'. . .I think we discovered a brand new smell." Nightwing said, grimacing.

"And it's not gonna turn into the next big thing, either," Wolf agreed.

* * *

><p>They got away as soon as everything was taken care of, and made their rounds without a problem. They spent a little time together on their rooftop lookout point just hanging out and not saying much to each other until Wolf got up to leave.<p>

"Thanks for letting me come with you to the 'cave, Wings. I've always wondered what it looked like; your team seems like good people, too." She said to him as she stretched.

"They are; Batman's just very protective of us and who we work with. He doesn't like outsiders putting themselves at risk trying to do what we do, either. He'll probably give you 'The Lecture' on vigilantism the next time he sees you," Nightwing warned.

"I think I'll be able to handle it, Wings. My family's more involved in heroism and vigilantism than you'd think; later, Wings!" She saluted and blew him a kiss before she leapt to the next rooftop, leaving Nightwing to puzzle over what she'd said.

* * *

><p>Kiki got home without any problems, changed out of her Wolf costume and settled down in front of the TV in pajama pants and an old T-shirt of her brothers with a bowl of ice cream. She turned on the TV and flipped channels until she found the news. She settled on that, putting the remote down and digging into her ice cream as Ms. Gleeson spoke.<p>

"The Joker is back in custody tonight after G. Douglas Reid announced a retraction of the fifty million dollar bounty for the criminal's murder, using the money, instead, to create the Glenn Reid foundation, a fund to benefit the victims of violent crimes and their families here in Gotham City."

Kiki smiled in approval. _That's a much better way to spend fifty million than using it as a reward for the death of a human being._

She watched the news until it was over, then changed it to the Dueling Channel(2), settling in for an all-night Dueling marathon.

* * *

><p>1. I know Nightwing has no such thing, but I need some way for Wolf to communicate with him in the future.<p>

2. If half of you have looked at my profile lately, you'll know I'm a hard-core Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan.

There will be a few cameos and mentions of superheroes from other comics and cartoons every now and then, so be prepared! In the meantime, R+R, and no flames, please! Be warned, though, that I'm only going to include the issues that have Nightwing featured for obvious reasons.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey gang! I'm sorry for the long wait; it took me forever to find the next few issues of B:GA. This is just a filler chapter until I can get those issues typed up, but it contains some important information.

Thorn: Yeah; for example, Dickie boy tells Kiki-

Thorn! Do I really need to let Malchior loose? *a dragon's roar is heard*

Thorn: *pales* No ma'am.

Then do your job, please.

Thorn: *salutes* My boss lady Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own anything besides Kiki, Wolf, and a few other Ocs mentioned every now and then.

Thank you, Thornie. Now, enjoy the chap!

* * *

><p>After the ransom was taken off Joker and Batman had sent him back to Arkham, he insisted on having a little talk with Nightwing.<p>

"Dick, you need to find out who she is," the Bat said firmly.

Dick was shocked. "Why?" he asked. "She's done nothing outside the law since she joined up with me."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "That's why I want you to find out who she is. I don't trust her; she could just be using you to get closer to the rest of us."

Dick scowled angrily. "Bruce, you don't trust anyone; besides, if she wanted to get closer to you guys, she would've tried going to Barb or Tim first. I separated myself from all of you long before, remember?"

Bruce was still adamant. "You're not getting out of this one, Dick. Find out who she is, and what her motive is."

Dick sighed unhappily; he couldn't find any way to make Bruce put it off. "Fine." He tossed his mask and costume onto the Batcomputer's keyboard, then stalked upstairs to his room, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Dick was still unhappy about the night before's events when he woke up the next morning, so he decided to go see Kiki in the hopes that she could cheer him up and take his mind off things. He drove over to her townhouse quickly, beeping the horn as he pulled in the driveway; Kiki waved to him in the doorway as he made his way to the porch.<p>

"Hey, Grayson, long time no see. What's up? Usually you call first before dropping by."

He smiled at her. "I just wanted to see what you were up to. How's your brother?"

Her eyes lit up slightly. "He's still in South America; he sent me a few things from a local village in the mountains. Wanna see?"

He agreed, and she took him into the second story's library, where she had everything sitting out on the floor. Dick murmured in amazement as he examined the clay jars and the hand-woven baskets in the room.

"And they aren't all," Kiki told him, opening them up to reveal small packages of cloth in many colors and statues made of stone and wood, which he looked over in appreciation. After examining everything, they went back down to the kitchen to sample some of the local dishes Kiki's brother had also sent. When they finished eating, they went into the living room and just talked for a while, going over small details that they didn't get a chance to talk about before, and telling stories about recent events.

After a while, Kiki started speaking hesitantly. "You never did tell me how you wound up as Bruce's ward, Dick."

Dick paused for a minute, then spoke. "I guess I didn't."

After taking another minute to collect himself, Dick told her the whole story, from his life in the circus with his family, to Bruce becoming his guardian.

"I'm sorry," Kiki murmured softly. Dick smiled slightly.

"It's okay, what's done is done; the main thing is that Zucco's where he belongs, and Hayley's is still one of the biggest big tops around. The next time they come to Gotham, I could introduce you," he offered.

Kiki smiled in response. "I'd love to meet them."

He paused for a second, then looked at her. "Y'know, you never told me why you're living with your brother."

Kiki paused herself, then answered. "I didn't, did I?"

After taking a deep breath, Kiki told him all about her parents, then about how her father had traveled around the world and how her mother had gone with him sometimes.

"They caught Malaria in Peru during one of their trips. . .the symptoms didn't show themselves until they came home; I was ten when they passed. Sozo was twelve."

Dick put a hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Kiki smiled wanly.

"It's alright, we've still got a lot of family around; most of them are near New York and Chicago. I could always bring you along the next time Sozo and I go to visit them," she offered. Dick smiled.

"Thanks, Ki. I think I'd enjoy that." He said. After spending a moment in silence for their parents, Dick spoke up.

"So, did you draw anything new recently?" he asked her. She smiled, and immediately pulled him upstairs to look at her newest pictures.

* * *

><p>After spending a few hours at Kiki's place talking with her, Dick was in a much better mood then he had been the day before. He drove back to the manor and began preparing for his nightly patrol with Wolf, trying to think of a way to break Bruce's request to her gently. In the end, he didn't come up with anything and left in costume and a slightly discouraged mood.<p>

When Nightwing arrived at their usual meeting place, Wolf was already waiting for him, eager to start. Though he couldn't come up with a good way to break the news to her, Nightwing had decided on telling her after their patrol was over. So, they watched the streets in their usual fashion, stopping here and there to break up a minor crime.

The night was an unusually slow one, with just a few minor crimes committed. It passed quickly and soon Nightwing found himself hesitant to speak with Wolf.

"Well, Wings, I'll see you tomorrow for another thrilling night of patrolling our fair city," Wolf said half sarcastically. Nightwing took a deep breath and stopped her before she could turn away. She looked at him curiously.

"Wings, what's up?" she asked him. He paused slightly before answering her question.

"You need to tell me who you really are." Wolf looked at Nightwing with a completely stunned expression on her face before starting to slowly back away from her partner. Before she could dash to the edge of the rooftop, Nightwing caught her wrist and held her in place.

"Wolf, please, just take off your mask. It's not like I'm going to arrest you the second it comes off your face." Wolf still looked unsure about it, so Nightwing went on.

"I'll even take my mask off and show you who I really am. Okay?" Wolf's eyes widened slightly before she nodded. Nightwing let go of her wrist and let her back up a bit.

Nightwing and Wolf looked at each other for a moment before nodding to each other and slowly taking off their masks. When they looked at each other again, their eyes widened in shock, each stunned by the others' identity.

"Kiki?"

"DICK!"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Kiki said to herself aloud. She slipped her mask back on and turned, beginning to walk to the edge of the roof; Dick grabbed her hand.

"Ki, wait!" he protested. She slipped out of his grip and leapt to the next rooftop, not looking back as she got farther away. Dick scowled to himself as his partner and friend raced out of sight.

"Nice work, Dick," he growled to himself. "You just ruined your friendship with one of the best friends you've ever had."

* * *

><p>Kiki landed on the window seat of her room in the townhouse, quickly jumping inside, closing and locking the window and drawing the curtains behind her before collapsing onto her bed.<p>

"Dick is Nightwing! What do I do now?" she groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

* * *

><p>Well, that was definitely interesting, wasn't it? Now the plot gets thicker!<p>

Thorn: Please, you couldn't hold a good plot together if you-

Thorn. . .*dragon roar sounds*

Thorn: *eeps* I mean, we hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter! R+R, and no flames, please!

Thanks, Thornie. Tune in next time to see what happens next!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, gang! Nyx'sBlackRose here with the newest chapter of Nights With A Wolf! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I love you all!

Thorn: *rolls eyes* Oh, gag me already.

Thornie, do I really need to keep reminding you of the dragon to make you cooperate? *dragon roar sounds*

Thorn: *pales* No, ma'am. I just keep forgetting.

Then on you go, Thornie.

Thorn: *salutes* Yes, ma'am. *turns to audience* My boss lady Nyx'sBlackRose owns absolutely nothing except Kiki, Wolf, and any other minor Ocs who show up every now and then.

Thank you, Thorn. Now, on to the chapter! (Btw, this is from issue #5 from the B:GA comics in case you wanted to know.)

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks Dick tried contacting Kiki in and out of costume, but she never answered him and anytime he went to see her she wasn't home. Although she was avoiding him, she still patrolled Gotham; he had seen her, and she still helped him out at times. But whenever he tried approaching her, she sank into the nearest shadows and just disappeared.<p>

Dick grew frustrated and discouraged by Kiki's actions; they had made excellent progress since they joined together, and now she was tossing their partnership out the window just because they showed each other the faces behind their masks.

* * *

><p>One night, Dick got lucky when a gang tried to rob a store; Kiki not only showed up, but she joined in and didn't shy away from him when he helped her and vice-versa. After they started slugging the guys around, Dick heard his communicator ring; he knocked out the guy he was fighting and picked it up.<p>

"Nightwing, here," he answered it; a young voice that Kiki recognized as Tim's-and Robin's-spoke to Dick frantically.

"Calm down," Dick soothed the terrified boy. "What's the emergency?"

"I'm at Wayne-Tech One. Some guy named Grant Walker(1) just shot the place up. . .he kidnapped everybody!" Tim answered. He hesitated before going on.

". . .It's a big mess here. . .I think. . .I think I hurt Bruce. He's out cold.

"Sit tight. I can call the cops from here." Batgirl-Barb, Kiki realized-spoke up on the frequency from the Batcave.

"Thanks," Tim murmured; he added shyly a moment later, ". . .Could one of you get over here? I think I hurt Bruce bad. . ."

Dick's face softened as he and Kiki went to work tying the guys up to leave for the police. "It's only three blocks. Be there in two minutes." He answered as he finished tying the gang to a lamppost. Kiki began to disappear as she always did, but Dick just caught her this time.

"Ki, wait," he said quickly; she turned to look at him curiously. "Tim would want you with us," he said, making Kiki hesitate. She sighed and turned from the shadows to join Dick as he mounted his motorcycle a little too happily for the situation. She smacked his shoulder as she put on the helmet he handed her.

"Don't get too smug, Grayson," she told him. "I'm only doing this for Tim; the poor kid."

The ride over was unusually silent between the two; they arrived at the Wayne building and entered it quickly, finding Bruce and Tim inside with about half of the GCPD, lots of futuristic lab equipment, and the living remains of Mr. Freeze(2). They talked to the police force for a bit, then went to question Bruce and Tim.

"It's your call, Mr. Wayne. What's our next move?" Dick asked him.

"Getting me to see Dr. Thompkins. . .my head is on fire. . .I can't see through the spots. . ." Bruce groaned, rubbing the back of his next.

"I'm so sorry. . ." Tim bowed his head shamefully, making Kiki's heart go out to the little guy. Bruce turned to him.

"Don't be, Tim. I owe you my life." Bruce reassured the kid. "And if I had been a little faster, I'd have stopped Walker from taking D'Anjou, Brodie, and the others."

Freeze turned to Bruce with alarmed surprise. " D'Anjou? Dr. _Francis_ D'Anjou? How dare you keep that from me, Wayne." He glared at the four of them and went on.

"You must reconnect me to my body this _instant_!" he ordered. "Only I can effectively face Walker on his own terms. Francis D'Anjou _must be saved_!"

Kiki was a little confused. "Why? Who's this D'Anjou guy?" she asked curiously.

Freeze's cold face softened a little as he answered her. "When I was declared dead, my beloved Nora _remarried_. Francis D'Anjou is Nora's husband. And she _loves_ him." He murmured.

* * *

><p>With Bruce's and Gordon's consent, Freeze's mechanical body was activated and his head reattached. Freeze back in action, he, Dick, and Kiki made their way to what Freeze thought to be Walker's hideout with a little police backup.<p>

"Oceana. Even in ruins like this, it would take a month to search through it. But I know he took them here. I know where they'll be. I know this facility and I know Walker. . ." Freeze paused for a moment. "It will be no effort to find him."

Dick pointed to an opening in the rubble. "That looks like a good place to enter," he suggested.

"Enough foolish waiting. . .we must go in." Freeze said impatiently. Gordon approached the group and Kiki couldn't help but wonder if he knew if Babs was moonlighting as a vigilante.

"You have one hour," he told them. Dick smiled cockily like he always did in and out of costume.

"A whole hour? What'll we do with the other forty-five minutes?" he asked playfully. Kiki rolled her eyes as the three entered the ruins.

"I remember when Walker built this place. . ." Freeze said. "Oceana. . .the self-contained city of tomorrow."

Dick nodded. "If it wasn't for his nutty plan to turn the rest of the globe into a frozen wasteland he might have pulled it off," he agreed. Kiki was silent, which disappointed Dick slightly; he'd been hoping for her to ask him questions about Walker's first appearance. Suddenly, laser blasts filled the remains of the hallway they were traveling on, making all three dodge them.

Freeze was too busy trying to dodge blasts to notice the rubble above him had been hit as well; luckily for him, Kiki noticed.

"Freeze, look out!" she cried, knocking him out of the way. Unfortunately, Kiki was hit with the debris and knocked to the ground under it. Horror filled Dick as he rushed to Kiki's side.

"Wolf! You all right?" he asked worriedly as she struggled under the rubble.

"One of my legs is pinned. . ." she grunted, twisting around under the debris, trying to take some of the pressure off of her leg. "I can still feel it, so it must be all right. . .just trapped."

Dick sighed in relief and turned to the third member of their party. "Freeze! I could use some help here. . ." When he looked, he saw Freeze beginning to turn the corner.

"Hey!" he shouted, getting Freeze's attention. "Stop! We're not going anywhere without Wolf!" he ordered.

"I am here to rescue Francis D'Anjou," he replied coldly. "Nothing else. You and Wolf are not necessary."

Anger filled Dick, and he left Kiki to stalk up to Freeze. "Listen, _Freeze_, Wolf just saved your sorry robotic behind!" he growled. "With your augmented strength it would take you five seconds to lift that rubble off of her. You owe her your _life_!"

Freeze paused and looked over Nightwing's shoulder to where Kiki was lying under the debris; Kiki glared back fearlessly. Freeze broke eye contact and turned away.

"My life doesn't matter," he said as he turned the corner and walked down the hall. "All that matters is saving Nora's husband. You are on your own."

Dick growled in frustration and rushed back to Kiki, taking piles of rubble and moving them off of her.

"Dick, you don't have to do this," she protested, wincing slightly as a few larger pieces of debris brushed against her pinned leg.

"Yes I do," he grunted as he picked up another pile and tossed it away. "It's a way I can make it up to you."

She looked at him in confusion. "For not telling you sooner," he explained. "I kept you in the dark for so long about everything and didn't even imagine you'd be a part of this until your mask came off. I want to make it up to you in any way I can; so we can be friends again, Ki."

Kiki's face softened as Dick shifted the last big pile off of her and he held out a hand to her; she smiled and took it, standing up carefully with his help.

"I'm sorry, Dick," she said. "I panicked when I saw it was you; honestly, _I_ didn't think _you_ were a part of this until then. But I'm through running; I want to be friends again, too."

He smiled and ruffled her hair with his free hand, his other one tightening around hers. "Then we're friends again," he said. "Should we go find Freeze? Or should we get you to the medics?"

She pouted at him slightly. "I can walk fine, thanks," she grumbled teasingly. He chuckled and they speed-walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>When they found Freeze, he'd found Walker and the scientists; the scientists had escaped except for D'Anjou, and Freeze was one literal step away from smashing Walker's helmet in.<p>

"-But that will no longer be a problem in a matter of seconds," Freeze was saying as they came in. Kiki used a grappling hook to drag Walker out of Freeze's reach, and Dick charged at the villain.

"Not today, Freeze!" Kiki said.

"Not ever!" Dick added. Freeze swung at Dick.

"You think yourself capable of stopping me, boy?" he asked as he swung at Dick repeatedly, and Dick dodged.

"You are merely human. . .slow. weak." Freeze said as he almost landed a punch on Dick's chin. A blue, glowing ball of electricity appeared in his palm as he swung at Dick once more.

Dick dodged and managed to press a button on a black mini-remote around his wrist. "And prepared," he added to Freeze's list. As Dick pressed the button, Freeze's robotic body stiffened and fell to the floor accompanied by a storm of clicking noises.

"You're a cold, heartless killer, Freeze," he said.

"We didn't really trust you as far as we could throw you," Kiki added.

Dick knelt down next to Freeze's frozen form and showed him the remote around his wrist. "So we built a safety switch into your suit before we put you in it," he said.

"But 'thanks' for your help," Kiki finished as she stood next to Dr. D'Anjou.

"I require no thanks," Freeze said. "It is enough that Nora's husband is safe. I am done." With a blinding flash of light, Freeze's head disconnected from his body, a set of small metal spider-like limbs growing from it; in a flash he was scuttling away from his robotic shell of a body.

"I designed this body," Freeze said as he scuttled off. "There is much you don't know about it."

Dick's jaw dropped in surprise. "Hey! Can he _do_ that?" he asked.

"He's moving fast!" Kiki said sharply. "I can't catch him with my bum leg. . ." she growled in frustration.

Dick went to chase after the moving head, but Dr. D'Anjou pulled him back. "Let me go, doctor!" Dick said.

"No! The servo limbs in his head are without weapons!" Dr. D'Anjou said. "He's no possible menace to anyone in this state." He let Dick go and went on.

"I owe him. . .not only for coming to my rescue. . ." he paused, then went on. "But also for Nora, for saving her life. And because Victor Fries _was_ Nora's husband," the doctor turned to look at the robotic body that Freeze left behind, "and she loves him."

* * *

><p>After Walker was in police custody and Dr. D'Anjou joined the other scientists, Dick took Kiki to the ambulance that Gordon had ordered just in case for someone to look at her leg. When the check-up was done, her ankle was declared broken and her foot was put in a cast. She complained, but complied as an EMT handed her a pair of crutches. With Dick's help she hobbled back to his motorcycle and was driven home.<p>

They entered through Kiki's back door, and Dick carried her up the stairs to her room, declaring that she was in no shape to try walking up the stairs on her own, and lightly tossing her onto her bed upon arrival. Kiki grumbled jokingly about a hard landing as she got off the bed and hobbled into her bathroom.

"You can grab a few pieces of my brother's clothes or something and change, Dick," she said. "I don't mind." He nodded to her and went downstairs to grab his backpack, changing in the first floor bathroom. When he walked back up to Kiki's room, he knocked to make sure she wasn't changing, then entered.

It was decorated in different shades of blues and purples, with a window seat and bed covered in pillows. The walls were adorned with different posters and pictures; on one wall above a wooden desk, a giant cork board was mounted and plastered with notes, postcards, pictures, sketches, and dozens of other things Dick couldn't even begin to identify. There were a few bookshelves scattered around the room overflowing with books, a few topped with piles of CDs and magazines.

He turned around and brought his inspection to a halt as the bathroom door opened; Kiki hopped into her room in a sweater and long skirt, her hair held back from her face with a headband. He smiled at her.

"Did you have anything planned for tonight?" he asked her. She frowned curiously but shook her head at him.

"Dare I even ask why, Grayson?" she asked, eying him warily.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to catch a movie, but if you're gonna act like that," he huffed jokingly.

"Calm down, Dick; I'll go with you," Kiki smirked a little. "You pay and I'll pick the movie," she added.

"It's a deal," Dick answered with a grin.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliff-hanger ending guys, but it's past 11 and I wanna get some sleep tonight. Before I doze off at the keyboard, your notes for this chap:<p>

1: Walker was one seriously messed-up guy from the original BtAS series; the episode is called 'Deep Freeze' if you wanna look it up.

2: For those of you who don't know, the condition that makes Freeze a frozen immortal actually destroyed most of his original body; all that's left is his head. In the new BtAS, he has a robotic suit that he designed himself to make up for the loss.

Thorn: Now, please R+R this chap; no flames, please!

Thank you, Thornie. G'night, everybody!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, gang! Here's the latest chapter! Thornie, could you do the honors?

Thorn: As usual, my boss lady doesn't own a thing besides Kiki, Wolf, and the occasional Oc. Got it? Good.

Thank you, Thornie, dear. Have fun reading, guys! (For anyone who cares, this story is taken from B:GA #6, K?)

* * *

><p>Kiki and Dick's night out (which Babs, Bruce, and even Tim and Alfred referred to as a date later on) went well, Kiki choosing a new action movie that they both ended up enjoying; to top it off, they took a walk through a nearby public botanical garden on the way back to Kiki's town house.<p>

During the walk Dick told Kiki that Hayley's was going to be touring Gotham in another week and that he was going to be working with the circus's new top trapeze artist and owner on a trapeze act, and asked if she'd want to come watch. Kiki enthusiastically agreed.

When they reached the townhouse Kiki thanked Dick for an excellent evening, in and out of costume, and bid him goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. Although Kiki couldn't see it, Dick was a little red when he got on his motorcycle and drove away.

* * *

><p>A week later, Kiki hopped out the door to Bruce's car, where she was helped into the car by Barb and Tim. Although her ankle was better than it was the night she sprained it, the doctor said she couldn't take the cast off for at least another week of two.<p>

As they pulled into the parking spaces for the circus attendees, Kiki couldn't help but feel a child-like excitement run through her; she hadn't been to a circus since she was much younger. They got out and began walking through the midway to the main event tent and the trailers beyond. Tim rushed ahead and stopped at the super-sized main event poster in front of the main tent's ticket booth.

"Hayley's Circus of Wonders proudly presents the return of Flying Dick Grayson, together with the amazing Deadman, in aerial artistries; performing the death-defying double-double flip," the poster read, the text sidelong a picture of the two stars.

"Forget about Dick," Tim said mischievously, "I wanna see the tigers."

Kiki shifted on her crutches and ruffled Tim's hair. "Nice sense of loyalty, squirt," she teased him. He slipped out from under her arm and made a face at her. She smiled back at him and the other two. "You guys go get seats, I'll see how our star is doing."

After some protest, they agreed and went off into the main tent by themselves. Kiki went behind it and began looking for her star best friend's temporary trailer. After asking a few carnies in the area, she was pointed in the right direction and found it easily. She knocked on the door and waited a minute before opening it.

"Hey, guys! You decent?" she asked, looking in cautiously. Dick turned immediately when he heard her voice.

"Ki!" he said, smiling at her. Boston Brand, or Deadman, as his circus name was, stood up and headed out the door, already dressed in full costume.

"That's my cue. See you in the spotlight, Grayson," he said, nodding to Dick. He turned to Kiki and saluted slightly. "Nice meetin' you, sweetheart." He added to her before closing the door behind him.

Kiki carefully settled down in a folding director's chair(you all know the type), and talked to Dick while he finished getting ready for his act.

"The poster out front says this double flip stunt is dangerous. Is it a good idea to work without a net?" she asked Dick with concern. He smirked as he taped his wrists.

"You're kidding?" he asked with a laugh. He helped her out of the trailer as they exited and made their way through the rows of trailers to the midway.

"This from the woman nursing the ankle she broke chasing Mr. Freeze last week. . .?" he teased. Kiki pouted slightly.

"That was saving lives. This is just show business. Not the same thing, smarty," she grumbled, lightly nudging his shoulder. Dick waved to a carnie as they passed through the midway.

"Hey, Vashnu!" he greeted as they went by. Kiki frowned slightly.

"Look, being careful isn't exactly your strong suit, Dick," she sighed, looking away from him slightly as she went on. "So sue me, I worry about you."

"Don't," he replied. "Compared to most nights on the town, this is going to be a cakewalk." Kiki frowned at him as they entered the main tent.

"At least I'm not going to be shot at for a change," he added to try to lighten up the mood. Kiki sighed but conceded his point. She reached up and hesitated slightly before she lightly kissed him on the lips. He looked at her wide-eyed as she pulled back.

"That was for luck," she said. "Later, Grayson!" she turned and followed the rest of the crowd into the arena seats as Dick stared after her.

* * *

><p>Kiki sat down next to Barb as the announcer started speaking, smiling as she remembered the look on Dick's face as she left him; she was snapped out of her thoughts by the announcement of the headlining act.<p>

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer shouted into his microphone, "the most dangerous and daring act in the history of aerial acrobatics. . ." he motioned to the trapezes, "Flying Dick Grayson and the Amazing Deadman!" The crowd went wild with excitement.

Kiki cheered as Dick and Deadman swung on the trapezes into the air; she held her breath as they let go of the trapezes and rolled in the air. She breathed a sigh of relief as Dick swung back onto his trapeze; she gasped as Deadman fell from his with a sharp sound echoing throughout the big top.

"Was that. . .?" Barb asked wide-eyed.

"A shot. . ." Tim murmured worriedly. Bruce and Kiki stayed silent as Dick slid down the cables holding the trapeze stands up to reach the center ring where Deadman landed. Upon landing, Dick immediately examined Deadman and tried to revive him.

The shot fired startled the elephants parading around the rings, and they began rampaging throughout the tent; one such elephant was charging straight at a little boy in the ring!

"That elephant is heading right for that boy!" Barb gasped. The Bats and Kiki stiffened.

"Bruce?" Tim asked worriedly. "Do we do something without the suits?"

Bruce jumped over the barrier dividing the seats from the arena. "No question, "he answered. "Lives are at stake. You get the boy. I'll stop the beast." Tim and the girls nodded as they charged into the ring after him.

Tim raced for the boy and got him out of the way before the elephant could charge. "Wahoo! 'Stone Cold' Tim Drake saves the day again!" he cheered as they rolled to safety. Any other time, the others would consider smiling at the younger boy, maybe even laughing. But not this time.

Dick tried everything he could to revive Deadman. "Come on," he pleaded as he lightly pounded on the performer's chest. "Come on!"

While Dick was trying to save Deadman, the others had their own hands full: Kiki was using her crutches to hold up the nearest tent exit while people rushed out in droves to safety; Tim and Bruce restrained the elephant and more of its fellows from harming any of the spectators; Barb was helping some of those said spectators exit the tent without being harmed.

After Dick had tried everything he could, he listened for Deadman's heartbeat and breathing; there was no sign of either. Dick stood up slowly, small tears forming in his eyes. "He's gone. . ." he murmured, staring down at the silent form.

* * *

><p>Kiki, Bruce, Barb, Tim, and Dick gave their statements to the police, who had arrived shortly after the ringmaster called them; Barb went home, but Bruce and Tim left briefly and returned as Batman and Robin to investigate. Kiki stayed with Dick, who had gone to the midway to look for clues; Detective Montoya approached the group and delivered them her findings.<p>

"I've had someone watching the only three exits all night," she told them. "No one left carrying a rifle."

"Do you think it's on the grounds, Detective Montoya?" Robin asked.

"We'll search all night if need be," she answered. "I don't want to give the shooter a head start."

"He's smart. . .a pro. No witnesses in a crowd," Bats commented. "He must have had a safe spot to dump the gun within seconds. Consider the less obvious places first."

"That could still take days," Dick muttered in frustration as Detective Montoya walked away. Kiki put a hand on his shoulder, and he attempted to smile at her.

"You want guns? They got plenty over there," Tim joked, jerking a thumb at a nearby shooting gallery.

The ghost of a smile on Dick's face flew off immediately. "Not helpful, Robin," he said.

"Just kidding, Dick. Lighten up," Tim said. Batman turned toward the shooting gallery and walked towards it.

"Something caught my eye," he said as he reached the table where the toy guns rested. He examined them all quickly, then picked one of them up again.

"The other toys here are scuffed. . .used. But the metal on this one is new," he observed, picking up the gun for closer examination.

"Small scratches on the barrel. . .very uniform. A scope mount might have been removed here." Batman pointed to a spot as he turned to the others.

"I want to run some tests on this weapon back at the Cave," he said. Dick and Kiki noticed a guitar case lying in an alleyway close to the shooting gallery and went to take a closer look; when Dick opened it, it was empty.

"And I think we know how it got on the grounds, Batman," Dick said for both of them as he called Batman and Robin over and showed them the empty case.

* * *

><p>As Dick suited up and the guys started to leave to question a gunsmith Batman knew, Kiki fought to become a part of the group.<p>

"You guys can't just leave me behind," she protested. Dick frowned at her.

"When that ankle heals a little more, you can go back on duty, Ki," he told her firmly. She scowled at him and he face softened slightly.

"Look, I'll call or visit later and tell you how everything went, okay?" he asked; she was still a little sore, but she sighed and nodded. He ruffled her hair before joining the other two.

"Be safe Dick; please," she murmured to the retreating figure.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kiki lounged in the 2nd floor library, trying to keep her mind off of Dick and the others and how much detective work they'd done without her. She banged her good heel against the arm of the couch she was lying on, skimming through a Dueling magazine. She looked up at the clock; 10:00. She sighed impatiently and went back to her magazine, banging her heel a little faster and harder against the couch arm.<p>

"What are you so impatient about? Was somebody coming to see you?" a voice behind her asked teasingly. Kiki tossed the magazine to the floor and spun around happily.

"Dick! What took you?" she asked with a smile; he was dressed in his civilian clothes, so either Bats had sent him home because they didn't find anything, or. . .

"I've got good news," he told her as he sat down next to her. "We caught the guy who shot Brand!" she cheered as Dick grinned.

"Sweet! How'd you do it?" she asked eagerly. Dick grinned and told her the whole story: the gunsmith had made the weapon unknowingly; they had traced the bad guy and his group to an old movie studio in Gotham from an address the smith had; something seemed to possess both the perp and Batman temporarily, making the guy confess to his crime; Kiki thought it sounded like something out of a supernatural detective novel.

"Wow," she said as she rested her chin in her hands. "I can't imagine going through even half of that."

"It was crazy," Dick agreed with a nod. He looked at her slyly. "So, do you still wish you'd gone with us?"

Kiki pouted at him and crossed her arms. "Of course, you lug! Especially with what happened."

Dick chuckled and ruffled her hair. "If you promise to not argue about being benched for the next few weeks, I'll take you to that dueling competition you want to watch."

She swatted his hand away and smiled at him. "You drive a hard bargain, Grayson," she said. "But. . .I'll take it. Pick me up at one?"

"It's a. . .deal, then. I'll see you tomorrow, Ki," he replied, hesitating a bit before finishing. They stood up, and Kiki walked him down to the door. She waved to him as he pulled out of the drive, then went back upstairs and went to bed, eager for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that for this chapter, guys. See you next time! In the meantime, please R+R, and no flames, please!<p> 


End file.
